


The Venomous Beetle

by FamousFox13



Series: Venomween [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Corruption, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: It's Venomween! and the symbiotes are sent out into the worlds to find host to help their numbers grow and feed, and tonight one special Symbiote has been waiting so long for it's chance and now it has not one but two too claim for the hive! Jaime just wanted to get ready for the party, now he's gonna get ready for so much more





	The Venomous Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Young Justice

**Venomween: The Venomous Beetle**

**~X~**

Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more as do to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. As  halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions timelines and more. During this time, things slip through these cracks, these things are eggs, eggs the size of a hummer tire. But these were no normal eggs, these eggs contained beings known as Symbiotes, and every halloween the symbiote eggs are sent into different dimensions in search of host, a host to help them grow, to help them get bigger and stronger.

And this year, one of the eggs has landed in the world of DC, but this not the same egg for this one has already been in this world, and now it’s time for it to awaken its true purpose.

**~Scene Break: The Reyes Home~**

Jamie Reyes was ready for Halloween, after dealing with the reach and all the other madness that had been happening in not only his but his lovers life as well, it was just nice to have a sense of normalcy every now and then. Thankfully it seemed like there was an unspoken rule for heroes and villains that there would be no chasing, no crimes, no fights, no evil schemes on this or any other important holiday. As strange as that was, he gladly enjoyed it since Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas were his favorite holidays. Like tonight, he was looking over his costumes trying to select the perfect one that would help him and his lovers win the costume parties Best Costume award that was going on at the Meta-Human Youth Center. 

“Good grief.” The handsome Hispanic teen frowned as he tossed away another costume, that had been his seventh one and so far he was coming up short on ideas. “I’m never gonna be able to find the right one for tonight.” He dragged his hand down his face. “What do you think pequeñin?” He said referring to the blue scarab on his back. Something else he had noticed, was that the scarab had been a lot more ...helpful in terms of not only hero work, but his home and personal life as well. The scarab had been helping him with things like his school work, handling different situations when it came time to being blue beetle, not to mention how much time it saved when it even helped him with house work. 

Jamie waited forever a response from his scarab, but got nothing but silence in return making him frown. This was another thing, lately as the days began to approach Halloween his scarab had been...different, it was still the same and yet Jamie couldn’t help but feel as if it was…. planing something, when he would suit up he would feel the suit cling to his body much tighter than before almost looking like a second skin, another thing was how often the scarab would run what it would call “Personal health check ups” at random times even when Jamie was completely healthy. 

“Hey, pequeñin? You alright there?” He asked again, could the scarab have shut itself down? Or was this another one of it's “internal updates” or whatever it was calling the moments it would go silent, but this felt different as something felt ... wrong. “Scarab?” 

The answer Jamie got, was not what he was expecting. 

From the small blue scarab on his back, long tentacles sprouted from it. Jamie counted at least ten or more of them, and before he could react, he found himself being captured and found himself being restrained. “S-Scarab! Wha the hell!” He gasped, as he tried to use his mental command over the scarab to try and get the tentacles to release him. 

“ ** _You will not win Jaime Reyes.” _ ** The voice of the scarab hissed in his mind, only something was different it sounded colder, darker, and if Jamie was hearing it correctly more… lustful? “ ** _We’ve waited so long for this night, the night where we are restored to our rightful form.” _ ** Purred the Scarab’s voice, “ ** _For now is the time where you join us.” _ **

Jamie’s eyes widen, as he tried to pull away from the tentacles but they pulled his arms apart forcing them up above his head, more of them sprouted from the scarab they moved down towards his white beater shirt and pants and upon touching them his clothes began to dissolve, the material that made up his clothing was slowly breaking apart deconstructing itself. 

“Scarab! Stop this!” Jamie yelled, fighting against the hole of the tentacles as he watched helplessly as his clothes were destroyed right before his eyes and soon leaving him in all his naked glory. Thanks to all the working out, and the hero work he’d done Jamie had a nicely developed figure, he had a V-shaped torso, and broad shoulders, square jaw, and clearly defined muscles. His stomach is flat, but had a developing four pack of abs, his more visible muscles were in his arms and legs. And between his legs resting atop his balls was his flaccid 8-thick 8-inch cock. 

“Scarab! I’m warning you! Aaaaah!” His response was replaced with a gasp, two more tentacles start teasing both his nipples, rubbing against them with their tips, swirling around them, coiling around the small buds pulling at them making Jamie squirmed and withered in place. “S-scarab!” He gasped and tried to pull away but failed as another tentacle wrapped around his waist, to keep him from moving. 

“ ** _Give In Jamie Reyes.” _ ** Said the Scarab as unseen by Jamie a black ooze like substance began to secrete from the ports on the Scarbs shell and slowly began to cover bits body. As the ooze covered it, the scarabs entire form began to change and contort as what was once a scarab was now the form of a black and blue Spider. “ ** _You cannot fight us, you will give in and join the hive.” _ **

Jamie closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of the scarabs voice as well as the pleasure that was coursing through his body. “No! I-I won’t give in! You can’t-aaaaaaah!” Jamie’s body arched clear off his bed as two more tentacles moved along his body towards his now hard cock, they moved along his ass and crotch and began to grind and caress them. “Nasaaaa! Hasaaaaa!” The reason for this scream we’re two tentacles shrunk into the size of strings and slithered right inside. 

The teen shivered and withered in pleasure, over and over again as he felt the sensations take over him. He had never had his nipples teased in such a way like this, the pleasure was overwhelming his will to fight but he kept on fighting. Unseen by Jamie, the goop from the scarab began to spread out from it and soon slowly covered his back and began to crawl it's way down along his body. The outside of the tentacles then formed into mouths that latched on to his nipples now they weren’t only being teased on the inside but the outside as well. His toes curled and flexed, as his body arched at the sensations. "No quit it! Scarab stop this, I feel hot! S-So fucking hot!" His cock throbbed angrily as it leaked precum like crazy.

His mouth fell open as he felt as if the tentacles in his nipples were releasing lightning bolts, all zapping his nerves and sending pleasure through his body making him knee in pleasure. He was t completely lost, as he felt a tentacle slithering down his chest towards his crotch. “A-scarab? W-what are you? Ooh! Ooooooh!” He gasped as the tentacle formed into another mouth one and engulfed his cock and started sucking. “No! Aaaaah! Nyaaaaa! Uuh—nngh!" He was panting, mouth parting open as his eyelids fluttered to half-mast. “Ooh~ I'm gonna cum!" Cried Jamie as he began to thrash around in the hold of the tentacles.

“Jamie? Hey Jamie?! Come on man! Where are you!” Through the haze of lust, and the sudden jarring sensation of having his climax cut off Jaime was able to hear the sound of the familiar voice of none other than Bart aka Impulse aka his boyfriend. “Come on Dude! You called me over to help with your costume! Don’t tell me you already left!” 

“B-Bar-!” Before Jamie could say a single word the scarab or the spider sprouted another tentacle this one being phallic in shape and was around 10-inches in length and it quickly shoved itself into his mouth silencing him. He gagged around the tentacle and shivered, as he tried to force it out his mouth even tried biting it, that only ended up with the cock like tentacle spewing out some sort of liquid into his mouth. 

“I'm here Bart!” Jamie’s eyes widen when he heard the sound of his own voice. Unseen by Jamie the scarab was impersonating his voice. “Come on in! I think I found the perfect costume! Your gonna love it!” 

The door to his room was throne open, as walking into the room was none other Bart aka Impulse his boyfriend. “Yo! Jamie! Come on I got my-Aaaaaah!” Bart for once was too slow to react as he was grabbed and pulled towards Jamie as his own clothes were being dissolved upon being touched. 

Captured in the tentacles, Bart flushed as he was exposed before the eyes of his lover. Bart had a  slim body and peachy skin. He has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but counters that with a fat bubble butt that jiggles with every movement and a surprisingly large 10-inch thick cock. “W-what the-Aaaah!” Bart barely got a moment to speak as a Phallic shaped tentacle that was the same size as Jaime’s own cock was pushed into his mouth. 

Bart and Jamie were both entrapped by the tentacles, as more tentacles formed from the scarab and this time coiled around Bart’s cock as they did Jamie’s and then the tentacles formed into cock sleeves that hugged and filled their cocks, both boys moaned as they felt as if their cocks were being sucked and licked and unknown to them the cocks in their mouths were connected to the toys around their cocks so as the tentacocks fucked their mouths they were sucking off each other’s cocks as well. 

More tentacles came and with each one sliding, caressing, teasing, and playing with them. Bart blushed as tentacles played with his body, some of them playing with his ass bouncing it around and smacking it around just to watch it jiggle. Another tentacle forced his head to bob up and down, swirling even if he wasn’t doing this on his own his tongue moved along the tip and flicking the slit, he couldn’t help but imagine it was Jamie who he was doing this to as he pulled off to lick and kiss the tip then go right back to sucking taking at least the first few inches in his mouth. He was barely able to hold back a moan as mouth tentacle started sucking on his nipples. 

The two of them were barely paying attention, barely focusing on what was going on to the two of them. Slowly spreading across their bodies was a sort of black ooze starting up at their feet and spreading along their legs, as another portion had started along their arms and hands spreading across even further. Finally from the scarab two cock like tentacle emerged, these ones were just like cock tentacles in their mouths. The tentacles to move towards their holes and push in. Both Bart and Jaime were so high off the pleasure they didn't even feel it. The tentacles moved and withered around inside of their asses. They moved thrusting in and out of their holes, both boys could only gasp as their cocks were simulated even more as the toys were matching the pace of the tentacles in their asses so it felt like they were fucking each other, and the tentacles continued moving and wriggling around until they found their target and attacked it. They howled around the tentacles in their mouths, crying out as they could feel their impending climax approaching, closer and closer. So blinded they failed to notice that  more and more of the liquid continued to cover their bodies, caressing every inch of flesh as it gradually had covered almost every inch of their forms save for their heads. And then, right at the height of their pleasure when they felt the tendril that had been fucking their asses and their cocks being squeezed and gripped their faces was engulfed and their vision went black.

Cocooned within the massive black sphere, Jamie and Bart were in total darkness. They couldn’t see anything not a thing, but where as they were blinded they could very well feel and feel they did. The inside of the cocoon was hot, a pleasurable heat that had the two of them withering and whining from within. Tiny jolts of what could only be described as electricity buzzed through their bodies, every nerve felt like they were lit a flame with pure pleasure as the teens cocks twitched and throbbed. Meanwhile the tentacocks inside of their asses began to swell growing thicker and longer stretching the boys from the inside, pulsing and vibrating against their inner walls sending waves of euphoria through their entire system and straight to their pulsating, throbbing cocks which were oozing pre as they were continuously simulated.

It was all too much, too much pleasure, too much simulation, it was overwhelming them and in the end Bart and Jamie caved and they came hard.

Cum erupted from their cocks, shooting in thick streams that flooded the toys that seemed to be absorbing the cum as it was pumped into them. The tentacles in their asses then began shooting Jamie’s load into Bart’s ass where as Bart’s load was shot into Jamie’s ass flooding both holes as well as their mouths with each others cum. Lost in their pleasure high, Bart and Jaime were left defenseless as the ooze completely covered their bodies. Had they been in the right mind, they would have heard the voice of the scarab coming from the cocoon. “ ** _You belong to us now, Jamie and Bart. You are now apart of the hive.” _ **

Outside the cocoon, the once massive sphere of inky blackness had begun to compress. As something began to form from it, no a pair of something began to form from it. First were a pair of legs with clawed feet, followed by two bodies then arms and legs, and lastly the rest of it. It was none other than Jamie and Bart only they were different. First was Jamie, for one his new suit looked almost as if it was alive, shifting and morphing around his body before finally settling down, the suit it looked almost like a living technorganic made of latex which hugged Jamie’s body almost like a second skin, his body had changed as well, he now had a muscular lean figure with bulging shoulders and arms, a strong firm chest and set of six-pack abs, muscular thighs and calves, a set of large round bubble butt cheeks that would look like they could crush a man’s head if he sat on them, and a nice 16-inch 8-thick cock and equally thick balls. The suit clung to his body perfectly showing off his newly muscular body. His crotch was cupped letting the suit show a brief outline of his full heavy balls and impressive sized cock. Covering every last inch of his body, including his face as it now had a fully formed face mask and instead of the usual face it gave him, it now sported a sort of spider like motif. Though it couldn't be seen, Jamie had his ass permanently stuffed with a phallic dick made from the suit, in memory of Bart’s cock. On his back, the Scarab had changed as well as it was no longer the Beetle like shape as it now looked similar to a spider just like his mask.

Jamie wasn’t the only one, as Bart had changed as well. Just like Jamie’s, Bart’s suit looked to be alive, shifting and morphing around his body before finally settling down, the entire suit looked to be made of the same technorganic latex like material that Jamie’s was made of as it hugged Bart’s body like a second skin, his body having undergone a change as well. As he has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with brown nipples and a faint six-pack set of abs, his cock had grown bigger as well going from a thick 12-incher to a 14-inch 9-thick cock with equally thick balls but the biggest change happens to be this thick thighs and big bounce bubble butt that jiggles with every step he takes and looked like it can be used as a weapon in battle. The suit clung to his body perfectly showing off his newly muscular body. His crotch and ass was cupped letting the suit show a brief outline of his full heavy balls and impressive sized cock and bouncing bubble booty. Covering every last inch of his body, including his face as it now had a fully formed face mask and unlike Jamie’s Spider themed one, Bart’s almost seemed feline in nature reminiscent of a cheetah even having a pair of cat ears on his head and waving around behind him was along tail only the tip looked to be phallic in shape, and just like with Jamie, Bart had his ass permanently stuffed with a dick made from the suit, in memory of Jamie’s cock. 

“ **T ...This… is soooooo Crasssssh.” ** Hissed Bart, his eyes gleaming as his tongue darted out and licked his lips. “ **We feel, so much stronger, so much better~”** He purred-literally purred his tail wagging around behind him as he was checking his body out. 

“ **And there’s still sssso much for us to do.”** Smirked Jamie as he felt his new found power coursing through his body, and felt his cock twitch and pulsed in need. Both he and Bart could hear it-no they could hear them, they could hear the voice of the hive speaking to them. It whispered in their ears, one thing repeating over and over again as they felt the need growing in them: The need to breed. 

“Bart? Jamie? Hey guys! What’s taking you so long! The party started and your late!” The voice of Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. “Come on! Are you guys in there!?” The two of them shared a smirk, their lips pulling back into cheshire cat like grins as they could hear him knocking on the door.

“ **Yesssss, we’re here Ed and we found the perfect costume why don't you come in and...join usssss.”**


End file.
